D'Amour et de Chocolat
by CacilieBlaas
Summary: Tout juste sorti d'un lourd coma, Harry Potter, héros adulé mais blasé, ne connait plus la joie de vivre, symbole de ses jeunes années. C’est en mordant dans un chocolat que sa gourmandise et son cœur trouveront curieusement l’apaisement… HPDM


**Auteur :** Cäcilie Blaas, moi, Cassy' quoi !  
**Genre:** Romance, General, Happy End! Un peu Angst.  
**Rating:** L'esprit lemonesque risque de me tomber dessus, bien que j'ai décidé de faire semblant d'être pure et chaste ! **M pour le Prologue un peu spécial... **(Et peut être un **Lemon** si les revieweuses le veulent.)  
**Pairing :** HPDM, Homophobes et personnes gênées par les rapports de ce genre sont priées de vite pointer leur curseur sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite !  
**Disclaimer :** J'ai beau avoir presque le même prénom que cette chère Joanne, son œuvre ne m'appartient tout de même pas. Puis vu ce que j'ai écris, vaut mieux pas qu'elle tombe dessus ! xD  
Quelqu'un sait si elle a connaissance des fictions yaoi HPDM ? xD

**Résumé :** Tout juste sorti d'un lourd coma, Harry Potter, héros adulé mais blasé, ne connait plus la joie de vivre, symbole de ses jeunes années. C'est en mordant dans un chocolat que sa gourmandise et son cœur trouveront curieusement l'apaisement…

'**tite note :** Merci à ma petite sœur et ses chocolats, ainsi qu'à ma voisine de classe et Superbeta **Pancakesaddict** pour m'avoir encouragé, et permis de m'accrocher ! "Merciiii Mamaaaaan !" xD  
Sans toi, cette fiction ne serait pas publiée. Et quel dommage !  
J'y déclame quand même mon amour pour les jolis garçons et pour le chocolat !  
Ayez pitié de moi, qui ait eu faim durant chaque phase de sa rédaction ! xD  
Merci aussi à **Natsu** grandiose scribouilleuse Gundam, qui m'a donné envie de me lancer ! 'Te nem !

**Musique conseillée :** Ouverture Requiem For A Dream

Bonne Lecture !

**D'A****MOUR ET DE ****C****HOCOLAT.**

_" La vie c'est comme une boite de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. "  
[Robert Zemeckis]_

**Prologue**

_**10 Août 1998 – Tribunal du Ministère de la Magie**_

Il y a des fois où l'on ferait mieux de rester chez soi.

_« Pour ces crimes et agissements au nom du Mage Noir, Celui-Dont-On-Peut-Aujourd'hui-Prononcé-Le-Nom, Monsieur Malfoy ici présent… »_

C'était ce que pensait Draco Malfoy en entendant les mots de cet incompétent suintant l'hypocrisie, les mains bien plus tachées de sang que les siennes, et qui décidait en cet instant de son destin. Qui allait le réduire, il le savait, à une errance sans fin, son nom, encore une fois, trainé dans la fiente de veracrasse. Comme si les machinations de son paternel n'avait pas suffit.

_« … de son nom complet Draco Lucius Malfoy, est condamné à la peine suivante :… »_

A la mention de son nom, le jeune Malfoy s'était relevé avec toute la prestance assignée à son rang, le nez légèrement retroussé vers le plafond et affichant un air fier, défiant quiconque de le railler ou de l'insulter. La masse informe de spectateurs ne parut pas en faire cas. Les insultes à l'égard du sorcier fusaient : violentes, rapides et blessantes, elles ne touchaient pourtant pas leur destinataire.

Tel un mur de glace, l'homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence attendait que la sentence tombe. Les bruissements, les cris ne l'atteignaient pas, ni même les odeurs de sueurs et de macérations de ses êtres dégarnis étant venu admirer sa chute ; non il paraissait inaccessible à ce flot humain.

_« … Tous les biens matériels appartenant à la lignée Malfoy sont confisqués, à présent propriété du Ministère. Le jugé est contraint de quitter les terres britanniques avant la fin de la semaine. Et… »_

Deux aurors s'emparèrent de sa dernière possession, fermement serrée jusqu'alors entre ses doigts amorphes. Un regard gris, surface lisse et placide, se porta sur le morceau de bois, compagne fidèle de ses jeunes années.

_« …, afin de préserver la communauté sorcière, il se trouve dès à présent privé de pouvoirs. La sentence prend effet immédiatement. »_

Un fort craquement déchira le brouhaha de la salle qui redevint silencieuse quelque instant. Comme pour saluer le bois qui se brise en même temps que le cœur de son maître. Le sorcier blond avait toujours porté beaucoup d'affection à son instrument de magie. Sa « Compagne d'Aubépine » aussi pure que son cœur, lui répétait sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.  
Un autre deuil à porter. Un de plus.

_« La séance est terminée. »_

Intimement, dans le secret de son cœur hurlant, larmoyant, implorant, Draco Malfoy maudissait le Sauveur. Il était la source de tous ses maux. Et il espérait qu'il crèverait, qu'il resterait sur son putain de lit comme ses trois derniers mois et que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se réveillerait de ses séquelles de la Seconde Guerre.  
Ainsi, peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait l'occasion de l'achever de ses propres mains, s'il revenait.  
Oui, un jour il tuerait Harry Potter. Il en faisait le serment.

**_.•*`¯`*•._  
**

_**5 Juin 1999 – Chambre 112 – Hôpital Sainte Mangouste**_

_Plus loin. Encore plus loin.  
Il ne cessait d'aller plus profond, s'enfonçant incessamment dans les ténèbres. Il fuyait, immatériellement, sans réussir vraiment, ses ombres qui le poursuivaient, le chassaient._

_La traque se poursuivait. Elle continuait et lui, telle une misérable bête prête à être dépecée, sacrifiée, attendait son châtiment. Car s'il fuyait ce n'était qu'en pensées. S'il tentait de s'échapper, son corps, ce traitre, ne faisait rien pour. Trop souvent écartelée par ses pensées, son corps avait fini par être atteint et l'odeur putride de cette chair famélique attirait irrémédiablement les Bêtes._

_Elles étaient proches. Si proches que leurs haleines nauséabondes caressaient déplaisamment ses membres. Leurs crocs le frôlaient, déchiraient son épiderme et le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait encore. Il criera bientôt de douleur. De peur. De tout ce qui l'oppresse constamment._

_Immobile, soudé semble-il, à ce sol fissuré de toute part, les créatures se rapprochaient. Tournant autour de lui, cette pauvre chose alléchante à l'esprit torturé. Elles étaient les maitres, et lui, l'esclave. Comme toujours, les prédateurs jouaient de la proie. Il n'était même plus le pion d'un jeu d'échec comme il l'avait été dans le passé, trop utilisé. Trop manipulé. Non. C'était plus complexe. Ou terriblement, fatalement plus simple. Il n'était plus que le traqué. Et périrait._

_Encore cent mètres entre lui et ces infamies. Plus que quatre-vingt mètres maintenant, le séparait de ces viles et cruelles créatures. Il les décelait, ça et là, dans les ténèbres froides et imperturbables face à ses tourments. Insensibles ténèbres noires d'encre._

**_Je vous hais _**

_De grandes ailes décharnées, battant l'air et le fouettant aussi violemment que leurs cris déchiraient la quiétude morbide, avaient pénétré son espace vital. Il suffoquait. Etait-ce la faute de leur odeur ou de leur cri strident ? Angoissant. Nul ne le savait, et surement pas lui._

_Leurs becs, ses pinces des plus puissantes, promettaient milles et une souffrance à sa personne. Il les sentait déjà se refermer sur sa frêle gorge. Ses os, craquant, s'effondrant, rejouaient alors la symphonie cristalline du verre qui se brise, broyés par la force surhumaine de cet appendice. Mais ces créatures des enfers n'avaient rien d'humain. Elles ne ressemblaient même pas aux élégants oiseaux._

_Le sang jaillirait bientôt, par giclée, tachant son visage, son corps nu. Jusqu'à son âme noircie par le temps et les épreuves que la vie lui imposa. Il s'étalerait joyeusement sur le sol étrange de cet univers alors que lui tomberait lourdement dans un bruit mat. Ainsi allongé dans cette mare de sang, baignant dans sa propre essence vitale, il vivrait un ultime baptême avant que les oiseaux de malheur, frétillant de bonheur, reviennent à la charge continuer leur forfait._

_Ils lui ouvriraient le ventre de leurs becs, dévorant et déchirant avec une dévotion quasi religieuse ses viscères. L'intérieur de son organisme les nourriraient alors que lui, pauvre être encore perdu dans le monde des perceptions humaines, s'accrocherait à cette menue existence au travers de cette atroce affliction._

_Alors ! Alors seulement ses hurlements de souffrances retentiraient ! Alors peut-être pourra-t-il…_

**… **

Une sensation humide sur ses lèvres sèches et résolument closes depuis, lui semblait-il, une éternité. Comme un baiser manqué, ou une caresse volée. Même si la langue était résolument indésirable et que le receveur du présent rouvrait à peine les yeux après près d'un an de coma.

Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, et nouvellement Bel aux Bois Dormant, se réveillait avec pour première vision du monde, de longs cheveux roux.

**_.•*A Suivre.**

**Voila, ce qui devait être un OS sera une petite fic à chapitre, car ma douce petite sœur m'a dit que quelques passages étaient juste trop frustrant pour que je ne m'amuse pas à frustrer mes premiers lecteurs ! xD**

**Je sais le prologue est court. x.x' (Et la fin pas cool xD)  
La suite sera beaucoup plus consistante, et avec un ton plus léger et chocolaté!  
Ché mieux ?**

**Cäciliement Vôtre.  
Chu ღ  
**


End file.
